


Better Late Than Never

by kaise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Kai - Freeform, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sehun - Freeform, jongin - Freeform, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaise/pseuds/kaise
Summary: Agreeing in finally doing a v live together, Sehun finds himself in a round of spectacles from Jongin and their dogs amidst the winter season.





	

Having multiple platforms for interacting with fans, Sehun always makes sure to update his SNS. Sometimes, he’ll have a live broadcast with his fans through V App. Most of the time, he uploads photos to Weibo and Instagram, and that alone made his day, seeing fans’ comments of their support and love. But at the same time, those very fans could say the weirdest things ever.

This one time, someone commented, **_“oh my god this is so daddy.”_** He decides to ask Johnny about it when he gets the chance and one day, he finally meets him in the practice room. He shows the screenshot to him and asks what ‘daddy’ means in that comment because the only ‘daddy’ he knows is that it’s another term for ‘father.' 

Johnny spends a good five minutes wheezing and laughing. He holds Sehun’s shoulder before he crouches down on the floor. Sehun, who’s sitting on the couch, stares dumbfounded at a teary-eyed Johnny, “Seriously, what does it mean?”

Johnny sucks in a breath, changing into a sitting position. His hand reaches to wipe a tear falling to his cheek, and his other hand holds onto his stomach as it hurts from laughing too much. 

“Are you sinful enough to be able to cope with kinky stuff?”

“You talk as if I’ve never watched porn and I know what kink is.”

“Listen close, ‘daddy’ in this comment is what girls call for guys who are hot and sexy, and also a pet name when the man is dominant in sex.”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows in confusion, sitting next to Johnny on the floor, “So is that a compliment or just a kinky remark?”

“It’s in between a kinky remark and compliment, but mostly, kinky.”

Another weird thing Sehun notices fans would comment is otp names between two members. He doesn’t mind it actually, but it gets quite annoying especially if they spam him with that particular otp name. 

For example, when he posts a selfie with Kyungsoo, the comments section are mostly the word **_“sesoo, "_** or when he posts his travel photos with Chanyeol, he gets comments of **_“chanhun.”_**

He once posted a picture of his feet and Jongin’s feet on the water platform for their _One and Only_ collab stage, leaving out their face on purpose. As he expected, the comments section went wild as they guessed whose feet is the other. They’re very observant even to be left with either Jongin or Chanyeol.

Feeling so amused with fans trying to figure out the mysterious feet—and his trait of teasing his fans—, he posted another video of their feet again without any audio. It’s a video of their feet playing and kicking on the water. 

Some fans were very sure that it’s Jongin and he’s so amused that he even shows them to Jongin, earning a cute laugh from the gray haired boy. 

“How do they find out it’s my feet, though?”

“They haven’t. They’re just very sure that it’s you and I find it so interesting.”

Jongin’s thumb scrolls through the comment section displayed in Sehun’s phone and he stops when he finds something interesting, “What’s sekai? Is that our otp name?”

“I think it is because I remember they commented that when I posted a photo of us before.”

“It’s cute, I like our otp name,” Jongin smiles softly, staring at his phone screen and Sehun finds himself staring at him in adoration at how lovely his smile is.

Sehun hadn’t quite yet come to terms with his feelings for Jongin. He’s not entirely convinced that his erratic heartbeat around Jongin is a sign of him liking Jongin. Even against Baekhyun’s endless arguments of how he _does_ like Jongin.

“You blush every time he hugs you or intertwines your hands. You can’t even hold his gaze for so long because you said his gaze pierces you and it makes your heart beat quicker!”

“But that’s not enough proof that I like Jongin. I need something that convinces me once and for all, maybe something from Jongin himself.”

“I’m starting to think you’re just in denial of your feelings. Looking at you both frustrates me, I highkey want to scream at you both, but I still have to keep it lowkey. You know how hard it is for me to do that?”

“Your face ends up looking frustrated as always. But you manage to mask it with that shit eating grin you always have around us.”

“You and Jongin together is both frustrating and adorable. I have to be lowkey in my frustration, so I end up highkey adoring you both.”

After they’ve performed their _One and Only_ collab stage, they were told that their dance stage is rated as one of the best stages in the award show. They were both so happy, and the other members were cheering and congratulating them. 

Sehun is suddenly pulled into an embrace by Jongin, earning whistles and loud clapping from the other members. 

_Talk about sharing happiness with someone you love, and now I have Jongin hugging me, not that I complain._

Even under the embrace, Sehun can clearly see Baekhyun grinning and wiggling his eyebrows behind Jongin, and he has the urge to kick him away.

“Sehun, the public responses show how fitting we are as dance partners! I’m so happy for the both of us.”

Jongin doesn’t even loosen his embrace, and Sehun feels a blush creeping up his cheeks, “I can totally feel it through your embrace.”

“Bare with me for a while. I’m so proud of you too!”

To be honest, Sehun doesn’t want to let go of the embrace, but if he stays another second, Jongin might notice the blush on his cheeks. Sehun manages to escape Jongin’s embrace after a few fail attempts. Jongin’s hand comes up to mess Sehun’s hair, the boy looks like a kid with his lips frowning and his cheeks in a deeper red shade.

Suho comes up to them, his bag slung over his shoulder already, “We’re going back in a minute so you should grab your bag now, Sehun.” That’s when they realize the other members around is either getting their bags or waiting out for the rest of the members.

Sehun scurries away to the waiting room, his hands palming his cheeks as he tries to hide his blush even though Jongin had apparently just seen it. He grabs his bag and his phone on the dresser along the way out. 

Following the rest of the members out of the building, he takes long strides into their separate cars and doesn’t forget to wave at the fans waiting outside before settling in the middle seat of the car. He doesn’t notice that Jongin is sitting behind him and when he turns on his phone, Jongin is silently peeking from his shoulders.

He checks his Instagram and sees fans commenting again on his upload of his and Jongin’s feet, and it mostly says **_“omg I knew it was Jongin_** ," **_“your stage with Kai is so beautiful_** ," and **_“#sekaisubunit.”_**

There’s a smile on his lips, but then he feels Jongin’s breath tingling on his neck and he squirms in surprise, knowing in an instance that it’s Jongin. Only Jongin who manages to be so subtle and soft around him but successfully making his heart pound, like what’s happening to his heart _right now._  

He looks to his side, seeing Jongin still staring at his phone screen and he asks in a whisper, “What do you think about a subunit together?”

“My answer stays the same if I do a subunit. I’ll do it with you, Sehunnie.”

“We should propose the idea to the higher-ups.”

Jongin agrees with a positive nod as he moves forward, getting closer to Sehun’s seat. He notices Jongin’s head is right beside his own, his chin propping on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun doesn’t mind it and keeps on scrolling the comments section, his eyes catch an interesting one, **_“when will you have a v app with jongin? :(“_**

Sehun shrugs his shoulder, trying to catch Jongin’s attention and when he hears a hum, he asks in a whisper, “Hey, we’ve never done V App together. Why don’t we do it tomorrow?”

Jongin gasps at the fact that he’s never done a V App with Sehun, “I didn’t realize we never did. We can do it in my house tomorrow, and I’ll be home tonight.”

“Why are you going back to your house?”

“I just miss my babies. It’s been some time since I last met them,” Sehun feels Jongin breathing out a sigh, and his breath tingles on his neck again.

“I’ll bring Vivi then so they can play together tomorrow.”

“It’s a deal then,” Jongin kisses his shoulder before moving back to his seat, resting his head on the window. Sehun swears he feels another blush on his cheeks and he’s mad at himself for blushing so easily.

_But then only Jongin who can make me blush this quickly and effortlessly._

 

The next day, Sehun gets a text from Jongin, asking him to come at afternoon and Sehun agrees as he ends the message with a ‘see you soon!’ They have no schedule for the day, which is why Sehun chooses to have V App that day so they won’t rush ending the broadcast too soon.

Sehun stays on his bed, staring at the ceiling until he feels something tickling him on his neck and he knows who it is. He looks to his side and has Vivi laying down half asleep on his arm. His nose is nuzzling on Sehun’s neck, and he smiles, adoring his white fluff ball that he simply can’t resist.

He had woken up pretty late for the day, for when he checked the time after he wakes up completely, the alarm clock blares to him, **12:15 PM.** He brings himself to stand up and start looking through his closet for the clothes he’ll wear.

Since it’s only Jongin and he’s seen Sehun in his worst outfit yet, he thinks it’s best just to dress casually. A black bomber jacket, turtleneck long sleeved shirt and trainers seem fit for both casual and staying warm. 

He takes his time to dress up Vivi in a baby blue sweater with navy blue shoes before he drives to Jongin’s house. Taking Vivi’s treat with him and a couple of his favorite toys, he texts Jongin that he’s on his way.

It’s winter season, so he takes precautions for his baby to stay warm. To his bad luck, there’s wind chill going on when he steps outside, and he hates those the most. The weather forecast says it’s 5 degrees Celsius, but the wind feels like it’s minus Celsius.

He carries Vivi in his arms, taking the small bag of Vivi’s treats and toys, and he rushes into his car. He starts the engine and turns on the heater hurriedly, the sooner he gets warm, the better.

Throughout the car ride, Vivi won’t stop barking and trying to get out of the seatbelt, but Sehun can’t tolerate dividing his focus between driving and petting Vivi in his lap. He ends up extending his hand to hold and caress Vivi once in a while to calm him down.

After he pulls up near Jongin’s house, he calls Jongin on speaker, and when he hears the other line picking up, he quickly says he’s in front before he ends it without waiting for a reply. 

Thinking that the wind chill will be too much for Vivi if he were to let Vivi walk, he chooses to carry Vivi again. He doesn’t forget to grab the bag when he exits his car, his arm holding Vivi tighter to him when he can feel Vivi shivering as the strong wind hits them.

Jongin is standing by the door, hugging Jjangah and he smiles when he sees Sehun running with Vivi in his arms. He opens the door wider for Sehun to rush inside, and he catches a mumble of “thank you” from Sehun.

Taking off his shoes when they’re inside, Sehun settles down Vivi to the floor and Vivi runs ahead to where Jjanggu and Monggu are, sniffing each other and barking. Stepping onto the wooden floor carefully, he can feel the heat from the surface radiating to his feet, and he sighs in appreciation.

He takes off his jacket and Jongin offers to put it in his bedroom after he settles down Jjangah, which Sehun agrees, giving his jacket to Jongin as he sits on the couch in the living room. Walking into his bedroom and putting Sehun’s jacket in his closet, Jongin eyes his shirts that are stacked neatly and he ponders if Sehun needs to change into a shirt or not.

Jongin shouts from his bedroom, hoping Sehun can hear him, “Sehunnie, are we going to walk the babies or are we staying inside?”

He can hear Sehun shouting back a few seconds later, “We can, but we’ll probably stay for awhile and wait out for the wind chill.”

“If so, do you want to use a shirt instead or are you okay with what you’re wearing?”

“I’ll change into a shirt, later on, don’t worry about it.”

He heads out to the living room a minute later to see their dogs playing together and Sehun taking photos of all four of them with his phone.

Jongin sits down near them, also pulling out his phone to start recording a video. He mutters, “Aren’t they so adorable together? My babies miss playing with Vivi.”

“Vivi misses them too, and he looks so happy with them. I hope the wind chill dies down so we can walk them for V Live without dying.”

“I hope so too. Speaking of V Live, which phone do you want to use? Mine or yours?”

“We can use mine as long as you record a video of them. And I brought a selfie stick, so no hassle and no sore arms.”

“Bless you, Sehunnie. I’ll get the babies ready with their shoes. If the weather is better, we can go right away. You can start the broadcast, Sehunnie.”

And that’s when Sehun notices that all three of Jongin’s dogs are wearing sweaters as well. Jjanggu and Monggu are donning a burgundy knitted sweater, and Jjangah is dressed in a baby blue knitted sweater. He finds it so cute how all four of them are color coordinated with two baby blues and two burgundies.

Sehun decides to put his phone on the selfie stick and start the V live broadcast as he waits for Jongin. He thinks of a cute title to put in, and his mind is putting out ideas, but being a tease himself, he decides to use their otp name and types in, _“sekai dog adventures!”_ He can already imagine their fans going crazy from the title alone. 

The screen then is displaying various of filters, and he knows Jongin is a sucker for filters but he thinks they don’t need to have any filter on so fans can see their dogs—and their face— clearly.

When the screen says that the broadcast is on already, he waits for the views to go higher up and there’s Jongin’s voice in the background, shouting at him, “Sehunnie! My babies are ready!” Sehun can’t help snorting as he extends the selfie stick, and he greets to the camera. 

“Hi, everyone! It’s been some time since I last did a V live broadcast and I felt sad that I couldn’t do it for so long since I know that you guys are waiting for this. I finally can now, but I’m not alone as you can see from the title, because of course, the more, the merrier.”

Sehun motions for Jongin to get into the frame and Jongin greets to the camera with a big smile, “Hi, it’s Jongin! I’m with Sehun for today’s live broadcast, and surprisingly, it’s our first broadcast together. It’s only until recently that we noticed we’ve never done V live together, so we guess at see fit that we do it today. We’re also doing something for our broadcast today!”

Jongin raises Jjanggu up so fans can see him and Jjanggu’s feet are kicking the air, his nose sniffing to Jongin’s cheeks. Jongin chuckles at the encounter before he continues.

“We have special guests or to be exact, dogs. I have my babies with me, Jjanggu here in my arms now, Monggu and Jjangah are playing together and also not to forget, Sehun’s baby, Vivi, is here too.”

Sehun sits on the floor, taking Vivi on his lap and he shows him to the camera, “Vivi, say hi to the fans,” and Sehun attempts to bring one of Vivi’s paws up to wave hello. Jongin settles beside him, Jjangu on his lap also, his hand comes up to read through the endless comments.

A comment in particular reads, **_“what are you doing today with the babies?”_** and he proceeds to answer that, “So we’re planning on walking our dogs today and just play with them. But there’s a wind chill outside, so we’ll wait a bit longer. Hopefully, it gets better.”

“Gomini, can you check the weather forecast on your phone? It might get better it might not let’s just hope it doesn’t get worse.”

“Wait a sec,” Jongin opens the weather forecast, his brows furrows when it loads, “It says there’s a light snow. I didn’t notice the sky turning white, did you?”

“I think the sky did turn white. You probably couldn’t see it because you were under the roof.”

“Let’s check outside for a while,” Jjangu skips out of Jongin’s lap as he stands up, and Sehun puts down Vivi as he stands up along, holding the selfie stick tight in his hand. Jongin opens the door wide enough for both of them to peek outside and it indeed is starting to snow.

They get back inside quickly before the wind blows any snow inside the house. Sehun mumbles as a matter of factly to the camera, “So it is snowing, we’ll probably change into warm clothes first before we head outside.”  
“Wait, we’re still going outside when it’s snowing?”

“Well, it’s better to go while it’s snowing than a wind chill. I love snows, and our babies can play in the snow, just imagine how cute it will be.”

The image of both Jjangah and Vivi drowning in the piling snow while Monggu and Jjanggu pop out the most is too adorable, so he agrees to do so. Sehun excuses himself to grab his jacket that Jongin put in his closet earlier, asking for Jongin to hold the selfie stick as they take turn changing clothes.

Thinking that the weather could be minus temperature by now, Sehun grabs one of Jongin’s sweaters from his closet that matches the light gray turtleneck he’s wearing for extra warmth. He chooses a burgundy colored sweater instead since burgundy matches well with gray. A minute later, he goes out of the room after he chooses to wear one of Jongin’s coat instead and sees Jongin showing Monggu to the camera.

Jongin looks up when he notices Sehun is standing nearby him, and he smiles before he realizes that Sehun is wearing his burgundy sweater. He blurts out, “Isn’t that my sweater and coat?”

“Yes, I thought I might need more layers of clothes to keep me warmer, so I grabbed one of your sweaters and coats.”

“Fair enough,” Jongin looks back to the camera, waving his hand, “I’ll be back after I change my clothes, you’re in Sehun’s hands now.” He gives the selfie stick back to Sehun and rushes inside his room.

As he waits, Sehun thinks it’s best to give all of them treats before they go outdoors in the snow. He tells to the camera, trying his best to engage the fans along, “Everyone, I’ll be giving all of the babies treats before they head outside, just to make sure their bodies are warm enough before they hit the cold air.” 

He searches for Vivi’s favorite treat in the bag he put by the sofa. He pops the package open secretly, and Sehun can see Vivi sniffing something familiar in the corner of his eyes. 

He takes a few and leaves one in his open palm that he offers to Vivi, who’s currently sniffing and licking it, before taking it into his mouth. Then all four of the dogs crowds around Sehun as he tries giving the treats equally to each of them.

After he’s finished giving treats, he scrolls through the comments, and a question reads, **_“so you call jongin as gomini when you’re off screen??!”_** He forgets there for a moment that he had indeed called Jongin as Gomini in their broadcast and he sighs, “I do call Jongin as Gomini, and it’s one of the names I call him. He seems to like it if I call him Gomini more than Kim Kai.”

By the time Jongin’s done changing, Sehun is searching for Vivi’s leash in the bag. He averts his gaze to Jongin, who’s donning a trench coat along with a thick wool turtleneck sweater and skinny jeans. As per usual, Jongin looks dashing without even trying, and Sehun is in awe for that.

Before he gets even more lost in his awe for Jongin, he looks through the bag again and spots the white colored leash with silver beads lining it. To his dismay, when he tries putting on the leash to an overly excited Vivi, he finds the task rather challenging with his one hand holding the selfie stick.

Beside him, Jongin puts on the leash to Monggu and Jjangah already, and when he finishes putting it on to Jjanggu, he silently takes away the leash from Sehun’s hand and puts it on to Vivi without any difficulties.

Sehun grins at him as a thank you and they both stand up at the same time, Jongin holding onto the leash of Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah while Sehun holds the leash of Vivi and his other hand is holding the selfie stick.

But then Jongin goes to the nearest drawer and pulls out a backpack with a paw on it, and he slings it to his back in a quick motion. Sehun guesses it’s probably for his dogs, but he’s curious about what Jongin had inside, “What are those inside the backpack?”

“This is my babies’ snow precautions. I’ve always had this with me if they’re walking in the snow. I packed blankets, towels, and a paw protectant. I also have hot water in the water dispenser for when we finish walking them.”

Jongin knows that Sehun had come unprepared for walking Vivi in the snow more so from the look Sehun is having after Jongin told him about his precautions, “Sehunnie, don’t be mad at yourself, I packed enough towels and blankets for all four of them.”

Sehun frowns, upset at himself for not knowing that he should take precautions, “I’m sorry I didn’t prepare anything. I didn’t think of the precautions for Vivi playing in the snow.”

“It’s okay. It’s Vivi’s first time playing in the snow right? You’re in good hands with me, and Vivi will be all right.”

After another few minutes of convincing by Jongin that it’s okay to rely on him about the snow, he thanks, Jongin and thinks of how lucky he is to be best friends with Jongin who knows him inside out and always making sure to prepare for him.

_It’s always the littlest things when it comes to Jongin that makes our friendship so special and dear to my heart, and I’m glad._

To think of it, he can’t believe he just let fans witness Jongin convincing and persuading him for something so small, and his eyes catch a few comments saying, **_“aww that was so sweet of jongin”_** and **_“jongin truly does care for you sehuna.”_**

He moves closer to Jongin so they can both fit in the frame, which Sehun speaks up, “So we’re all ready to go outside, all I need to do is putting on my shoes first. Kim Kai, can you hold this for awhile?”

Jongin moves both of the leashes to one hand, and his other hand holds onto the selfie stick carefully, as Sehun slips into his shoes. He takes away the selfie stick from Jongin’s hand, and he sees the three dogs sniffing around Jongin’s feet, “Are you sure you don’t need any help holding one of your dog’s leash?”

“You’re holding the selfie stick. It’ll be too much load for you if you hold onto one more leash.”

“Okay then, wear your shoes first then we’ll go outside.” 

When Sehun offers to hold the leash, Jongin refuses and puts the leash to the nearest hanger, as he ties his shoes quickly before he takes the leash again.

Sehun walks to the front door ahead of Jongin, making sure his phone angle is right, so they’re both visible on the screen. As soon as he steps outside, he can feel the cold air biting into his skin, and there are puffs of smoke coming out of his breaths.

“Hey, Gomini, it’s definitely minus temperature now, I can barely feel my face anymore. Vivi, are you doing fine? Do you need me to carry you?”

“Let Vivi walk for awhile and if he’s shivering, carry him then,” and when Jongin steps outside with his dogs stepping onto the street slowly, “You’re right, Sehunnie. This is so cold, and this is your idea.”

“Hey, you agreed to do this too. I would very much prefer snow than having cold wind. The cold would go through my bones if it were to be wind chill.”

Jongin is shaking his limbs in an attempt to lessen the cold he’s feeling, and Sehun finds it so cute, “You’re right and let’s get moving before I start freezing, I can’t stay still anymore.”

Sehun waits until Jongin is beside him before he starts walking again. He makes sure to check on Vivi once in awhile, if he starts shivering or not but so far, Vivi is doing good.

“So where are we going to, Kim Kai? Are we going to the park?”

“We are since I can’t think of going anywhere else. The snow is slowly getting heavier. I should’ve worn a beanie.”

“At least, both of our hair are going through the snow together,” Sehun wants to scroll through the comments, but he’s holding Vivi’s leash as well, “Let’s talk about something. Oh, you guys guessed my Instagram post with Jongin correctly, congratulations!”

Jongin, by his side, is clapping his hand and exclaiming, “Yay! It’s amazing how you can guess that it’s my feet even before you get to see our _One and Only_ performance. Speaking of that, we were told that our stage is rated as one of the best stages!”

“We did, and we want to thank you guys for supporting our performance, it had always been great performing with Kim Kai. We match well, Kim Kai.”

“Yes, we do, Sehunnie. We’re a passionate pair, aren’t we?” and Jongin cracks a playful smile.

The small park is in their eyesight after walking for around 20 minutes around the block, and the snow had gotten thicker on the ground when they enter the gate of the park. The whole walk to the park, Vivi hadn’t shivered once, and Sehun is so proud of how well he’s coping for his first walk in the snow.

Jongin closes the gate behind him before he crouches down, taking off all of their leashes. There’s no one else in the park aside from them and Sehun’s glad to have the park all to himself, they can have an alone time with their dogs and the broadcast only.

Just as their leashes are off, all of them are running around and shoveling through the thickening snow with their noses. Sehun hurriedly turns the camera to the back camera to show the dogs. Vivi sneezes, and Sehun gasps as he runs to Vivi, taking him to his arms and hugging and peppering kisses to Vivi, forgetting that he has the selfie stick with him. 

 “Are you okay, Vivi? Are you getting colder?”

He can hear Jongin’s chuckle in the distance, “It’s fine, he probably got snow in his nose since he’s too eager shoveling the snow. It’s Vivi’s first time playing in the snow. He’s excited!”

“Okay, go ahead and play with the rest, Vivi. Don’t be too excited!” He lets Vivi go after he gives Vivi a kiss and he stands upright, spotting an empty bench near them, and it’s covered with snow. 

He cringes to the idea of removing the snow with his hands, but he points the bench to Jongin anyways. Jongin, getting the message, walks to the bench and takes off his backpack. Sehun doesn’t expect what Jongin does next because now Jongin is busy getting the snow off with his bag.

Sehun laughs a second late, and Jongin grins, thinking how funny his idea is of using his backpack for a different purpose, “It’s better using a backpack than using either of our hands. Be glad at my unique idea, Sehunnie.”

“Are you having a hard time? Do you want me to take a turn?”

“I’m all right, I’ve mostly cleaned out the snow already. You can sit on the bench now,” and Sehun’s thankful to find he doesn’t feel cold when he sits on the bench, or he may have sat on snow that Jongin missed.

Jongin sits beside him after he makes sure there’s no more snow left on the bench, and he smiles seeing Vivi and Jjangah blending in on the snow with their white fur, “Sehuna, where’s Vivi and Jjangah? Look, they’re gone.”

Sehun follows along Jongin’s game, “Where are they? Are they hiding in the snow?”

“I don’t know, maybe they are. We should search for them before they’ve gone missing for good!”

“Maybe we should!” Sehun cracks a laugh before Jongin laughs along and they spend a good few minutes laughing at their ‘where’s Vivi and Jjangah’ game. 

Seemingly the fans enjoy it as well and play along since they keep getting comments, **_“they’re right there! on your right!” “oh no, where are they?? vivi and jjangah are missing!”_**

Jongin pulls his phone out amidst his laugh, opening his camera as he starts recording them and takes photos in between recording them. Sehun moves the selfie stick aside, glancing at their dogs and they seem to have the time of their life.

Vivi keeps on leaping here and there and leaving gaps. The snow keeps on falling, and Sehun checks the time shown on the top of his phone screen to make sure they’re not spending time too much time outside.

Jongin is now joining their dogs on the snow, and Sehun laughs when Jongin slips and falls on his butt, his face looking surprised and stunned at the same time. Monggu and Jjanggu come rushing to him, and Jongin hugs them when they crash onto his chest, a permanent grin on his lips.

Sehun can almost feel like he’s falling in love, he wants to have the sight of Jongin and their dogs together every day, even Vivi is joining in Jongin’s embrace. Deciding to join in on the snow, Sehun turns the camera to the front camera before diving in on the snow. 

Vivi then leaps onto him when he sits on the snow across Jongin, and he welcomes him in his embrace, still making sure that they’re both visible on the phone screen, so the fans aren’t left out on the fun.

Time seems to slip by fast that when Sehun checks the time, it’s past 30 minutes already and he’s worried that their dogs will get sick of being in the cold temperature too long. He nudges Jongin’s shoulder, “It’s 30 minutes already, we should get back before they catch a cold.”

“Sure, come closer for a sec. We should take a quick selfie together with them in the snow.”

“How about we just smile on the V App, and we’ll screen shot it later? It’s easier since I have my phone on the selfie stick as well so we can get all four of them in the frame.”

“Great! Can you hold onto Monggu too?”

They struggle for a few minutes, trying their best to have all four of their dogs look at the camera for once. Both Sehun and Jongin put on their brightest grin yet, and Sehun can read a comment saying, ** _“both of you and your babies are so adorable! we’ll screenshot it for you!!”_**

Sehun then speaks up, smiling, “Please screenshot it and share it! I’ll look it up later on, thank you so much all of you. We’ll end the broadcast, for now, we need to clean them up before we go back home. We’ll continue later after we get back home, until then, please wait for sekai’s next broadcast! Bye everyone!”

He waves goodbye to the camera and Jongin is also waving behind him, before he presses the button to end the broadcast. Jongin asks teasingly when Sehun gives him the selfie stick, “Sekai’s next broadcast, huh?”

“Shut up, let’s just clean them up and wrap them in blankets before going back.”

Jongin smirks as he puts the selfie stick inside his bag and starts dusting off the snow on his clothes that are possible to his reach. He hurriedly opens his bag and grabs the blankets. He gives one to Sehun, who is also trying his best to dust all the snow off. 

Jongin takes Jjanggu into the blanket he’s holding in his arm, then he takes the small towel from the bag, giving one to Sehun before wiping and drying each of Jjanggu’s paws with it. He does the same with Jjangah, and when he’s done, he wraps them in the blanket, not leaving any empty room so they can feel warm.

Sehun follows what Jongin did, drying Vivi’s paws first before he takes Monggu in his arms, wiping his paws as well. He bundles them up under the blanket and he thanks Jongin for sparing another blanket or he won’t be able to keep them warm at all.

He hugs Vivi and Monggu in his arms, and he sees Jongin in the corner of his eyes, pecking both Jjanggu and Jjangah, whispering, “I hope you had fun in the snow. Now time to get warm, okay.”

Sehun smiles before pecking Vivi, and he ponders awhile if he should peck Monggu or not but he ends up pecking him as well, “You both did well today.” He glances at Jongin and sees Jongin smiling at him adoringly.

Jongin walks ahead of him to unlock the lock on the gate park, but he hears the older boy asking, “Do you think we should take a photo of them bundling up in blankets or not? They’re just too cute.”

Sehun laughs because that’s what he thought of doing when he sees all four of their dogs underneath the blankets, “We should take a selfie with them in the blankets but you better hurry and make sure it doesn’t turn out blurry, Kim Kai.”

He walks closer to Jongin as the boy snorts, pulling out his phone from his coat pocket. He opens the front camera, and Sehun scoots closer, his other arm latching onto Jongin’s waist as he pulls Jongin closer to him.

Somewhat he always finds his gun on Jongin’s waist or vice versa when they’re close to each other, and he had grown used to it for a long time. He doesn’t quite know about human’s nature and instincts but having his arm and hand on Jongin’s waist had embedded to his nature and had turned into a reflex.

They start walking back again after they check the selfie Jongin had taken wasn’t blurry at all. In fact, it’s so adorable Sehun will probably post it to his Instagram later on when they’ve settled and warmed themselves.

The sky is turning darker as it’s slowly evening, and the temperature always drops when the evening progresses into night time, so they take long strides to get inside the house as soon as possible.

Jongin’s house is finally visible in their eyes, and they start jogging up to the house, Jongin digs into his pocket for his keys while doing so. Right by the front door, Jongin unlocks the door, and his hands are going fidgety but he manages, and he opens the door wide as he rushes inside.

Sehun runs inside, closing the door behind him and he breathes a sigh of relief when he can feel the heat from the heater radiating through his now soaking clothes. He kicks his shoes off, and he puts it neatly on Jongin’s empty boots tray.

He puts down Monggu and Vivi on the floor, and Jongin comes back a minute later with a dryer in his hand. He plugs it into the power outlet before he turns it on, and he takes Jjanggu to his lap as he dries his paws carefully.

Focusing on drying his fur and paws, Jongin mumbles underneath his shivers, “You should shower first, I’ll take care of the rest.”

“You’re shaking, you should shower first, and I’ll dry them,” he looks at Jongin’s hands, and they’re shivering too, “Look, your hands are shivering uncontrollably. You need to shower first, let me take care of the dogs.”

Jongin gives him the dryer after hesitating for a moment, and Sehun turns the dryer off, putting it on the table nearby. He earns a questioning look before he takes Jongin’s hands into his and clasps his hands around Jongin’s and massages them, trying to create warmth.

Sehun lets go when he feels Jongin’s hands are no longer cold, and he fails to notice Jongin’s subtle blush on his cheeks. He picks up the dryer and turns it on again, sitting on the floor as he takes Jjanggu onto his lap, taking his sweater off before drying him and carefully drying the toes.

He does the same to the rest of them, taking all of their sweaters off and drying them, careful not to leave any wet spot since he doesn’t want any of them to get sick. He then prepares water in their separate bowl and Sehun prepares one for Vivi in a spare bowl.

All four of them seemingly are thirsty because not long after, they finish their water and starts laying down on the blanket. Sehun takes his time to drink warm water that was prepared by Jongin, and he has an idea of making hot chocolate.

He looks through Jongin’s kitchen cabinets and fridge, and he finds all the ingredients he needs, and that includes cocoa powder and milk. He makes a portion more than enough for both him and Jongin. 

He’s done making it by the time Jongin comes out with a towel around his neck and his wet hair clinging onto his forehead. Jongin sits on one of the stools at the counter, his hand busy drying his hair with the towel.

Sehun turns towards him with two mugs of hot chocolate and passes one for Jongin. The latter’s eyes widening in surprise, having both of his hands touching the sides of the mug before blowing and sipping it a bit as it’s still too hot. 

“You made hot chocolate as well. Thank you for everything, Sehunnie, and this hot chocolate is so good. It’s so rare of you to make a hot chocolate successfully.”

“You’re welcome, and hot chocolate is the only thing I can make without failing, and you know that, Kim Kai. Stop acting so surprised,” Sehun rolls his eyes as the boy sitting across him grins playfully, always finding it amusing to tease Sehun.

After taking another small sip and unconsciously having the foam coat his upper lip, Jongin says, “You should take a shower now, I’ll call for a fried chicken delivery.”

“What if I say I want instant ramen? Will you still order fried chicken?” Sehun finds himself unable to suppress his urge, so he leans forward, his hand comes up to wipe the foam from Jongin’s upper lip.

“I still want fried chicken, so I’ll call anyways, and I can help you cook ramen, or maybe I’ll have both.”

“You know what, I think I’ll have both too. I’ll shower first before we cook the ramen, don’t light up the kitchen on fire, Gomini,” Sehun walks away from the kitchen and into Jongin’s bedroom.

He hears Jongin’s snarky reply before he disappears into the bathroom, laughing, “I’ve been having this kitchen for years now and none of those days went by with my kitchen on fire, Oh Sehun!”

 

Sehun feels refreshed and warm after having a hot shower, and he leaves his clothes in Jongin’s dirty laundry basket, he’ll ask for it later when he remembers it. He opens Jongin’s closet and looks for any clothes he left behind, and true to his words, he finds a lot.

He grabs what he believes is one of the trainers he left behind and a shirt with white and black striped pattern on it. His hair is still wet, and he shakes his head, droplets of water dripping on the carpeted floor.

Taking his time to wear the clothes on without having any of it wet from his hair, he comes out ten minutes later. Their dogs are now separated and busy on their own as they eat from their bowl, while Jongin rests on the sofa, switching through channels of the TV in boredom.

Sehun squeezed Jongin’s shoulder as he walks past by him, and Jongin stands up right away, following behind to the kitchen. Jongin reaches to one of the cabinets where he kept a stock of instant ramen since it’s his—and Sehun’s—favorite unhealthy food, and he grabs two and a pan.

As they cook, they went by an argument whether they should or not put the soup flavoring in the pan or the bowl when they’re done with the noodles. Sehun finds it funny how their arguments are on useless things and it doesn’t even come close to an argument.

Jongin takes his place on the sofa, and he makes space for Sehun to sit on, both of their hands holding onto the hot bowl as they try making it less hot by blowing it. Sehun starts eating the noodles when he thinks it’s no longer that hot and he’s relieved to find the noodles are fully cooked.

They eat their instant ramen in silence, only accompanied by the slurping noise coming from their noodles and a snore from Jjangu, who’s sleeping on the blanket. Vivi is also getting sleepier as Sehun can see Vivi laying his head on the blanket, eyes blinking.

Seeing Vivi, he suddenly remembers that he wanted to post their selfie just a moment ago. He elbows Jongin’s arm lightly, and the gray-haired boy looks at him questioningly.

“Can you send me the selfie we took earlier with the babies under the blankets? I wanted to post that on Instagram.”

“Sure, hold my bowl, and I’ll send it to you,” and Sehun takes Jongin’s bowl away from him, as Jongin takes his phone from the counter and sends all the photos he took to Sehun.

Sehun can feel his phone buzzing continuously inside his pocket and when Jongin plops back down on the sofa, he thanks him and gives back the bowl. He’s long done with his ramen, so he puts the bowl on the floor momentarily, just for the time he’s uploading—and putting on a filter—their selfie to Instagram.

Jongin leans forward to look at Sehun’s phone curiously, his ramen almost done, and he neglects it to see Sehun uploading their selfie. 

Jongin can never work his way on Instagram, and he gets flashbacks of the time he had one for their comeback promotion and embarrasses himself by not knowing how to delete his account. He can only log out and only then with the help of other members—including Sehun—, he can finally delete his account.

On the screen, Jongin reads what Sehun typed in most probably a caption for the photo, and it says, “Winter dog date with Kim Kai!” and a smooching emoji to end the caption. He hits the ‘post’ button and leaves his phone alone, as he takes the bowl and finishes the soup remaining.

Sehun asks after he puts away both of their bowls in the kitchen sink, “So should we eat the fried chicken to ourselves or eat while we’re on a live broadcast?” 

“Do you want to turn our broadcast into a _Muk Bang?_ What if our fans become hungry?”

“They can eat along with us! It’s as if they’re eating with us,” and Sehun’s eyes sparkle in an excited way as if he just thought of a brilliant idea to do for their broadcast. 

There’s no way Jongin can turn him down when Sehun is practically putting on his cutest and sweetest yet smile on his small lips and his eyes turning crescent moon shaped, and they’re looking up to Jongin’s very own eyes.

Jongin groans in defeat, nodding to Sehun’s demand and the latter claps his hands as he bursts into his excitement and reflexively gives Jongin a hug. After giving Jongin a sudden embrace, Sehun disappears into Jongin’s bedroom grinning of having a _Muk Bang_ in front of the fans.

Sehun sets up his phone by Jongin’s desk and makes sure it will stay up throughout the broadcast. He starts the V app again with the title _“sekai muk bang!!”_ and he’s still persistent on not having any filter.

He hears the front door opening and Jongin mumbling a bright “thank you!” before he hears the door clicking shut. Fried chicken had always lifted Jongin’s mood in the top notch, so he’s happy he’ll be having a _Muk Bang_ with him, eating his favorite food.

Jongin enters the room a minute later with Jjangah and Vivi trailing behind him, probably smelling the delicious smell of a newly hot and fresh fried chicken. Even Sehun can feel his stomach grumbling at the smell dominating the air in Jongin’s bedroom.

The screen to his phone signals that they’re live already, and he waits until the views go higher before he greets again to the camera, “Hi guys! As I promised, we’re finally back continuing our live broadcast, and as the title says, we have a _Muk Bang_. But it’s a unique _Muk Bang_ because we will be eating Gomini’s favorite food, fried chicken.”

Hearing his name from Sehun’s lips, Jongin waves his hand to the camera and shows the bucket of fried chicken in his other hand. Seeing that there’s only one chair and it’s vacant with Sehun, he sits on Sehun’s lap nonchalantly, earning a surprised yelp from the younger boy.

Both of Sehun’s arms yet again reflexively encircles around Jongin’s waist protectively, keeping him secure on his lap and he turns sideways to make Jongin comfortable and visible on the screen. 

Even after he’s sure Jongin won’t fall, he still has his arms around Jongin’s waist. He’s afraid that if Jongin were to adjust his sitting position too much, they might both fall behind with the chair and that’s not okay for Sehun since he’ll be having an impact from both Jongin and the floor.

Jongin puts the bucket of fried chickens on the table, far away from the camera that it won’t block their face. He points to the bucket and enunciates about his love with fried chicken, “I love fried chicken so much, and I ordered a bucket since I know that I’ll be eating a lot. Sehunnie, here, wasn’t quite ecstatic about having fried chicken but he ends up having the idea of doing a fried chicken _Muk Bang_.”

“It’s a special _Muk Bang_ , so we encourage you to join us and eat along with whatever food you guys are having or going to have. We’ll just turn this _Muk Bang_ into a live broadcast dinner with all of our fans.”

They spend the first half an hour of their broadcast with eating fried chicken and occasionally gulping down water in between their bites. Jongin is still sitting on Sehun’s lap, and his habit of feeding Sehun eventually shows again as he tears the chicken meat and feeds it one by one to Sehun who at first is shy but he accepts it willingly.

Jongin would continue feeding Sehun the chicken meat, treating him like a baby and Sehun would blush and hide behind Jongin’s back, his hand smacking Jongin’s shoulder. 

He exclaims in muffled voice from behind Jongin, “Cut it out. Don’t treat me like a baby in front of everyone.”

Jongin lets out a chuckle, finding Sehun too adorable when he’s shy, “But you are a baby. You’re the baby of the group.”

“If I’m a baby then you’re a baby. Our age gap is only by three months.”

Jongin can practically picture Sehun pouting by hearing his whining voice alone, he stares at the camera, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, “I never said I wasn’t a baby and my fans call me the baby bear. But I much prefer being called teenage bear if that’s possible everyone.”

Sehun looks up from behind to see Jongin’s nape, and it’s so random and sudden that he finds it attractive before he snaps out of his thoughts, “What is even a teenage bear? Once you’re a baby bear, you’ll always be a baby bear.”

“And once you’re the baby of the group, you’ll always be the baby of the group.”

Sehun tries lifting his thigh to retaliate, but Jongin seems unfazed and continues munching and biting on the almost clean chicken bone. Sehun sighs inwardly, and he had stopped eating a moment ago when he starts feeling his stomach is full.

Jongin in the other hand, is still eating the fried chicken and they’re left with a few pieces in the bucket. Cutting the silence and the weird sounds Jongin is making when he’s chewing, Sehun speaks up to the camera. 

“So how was the _Muk Bang_ everyone? Did you guys eat along with us or are you just there staring at us eating and now you’re hungry? If you’re hungry, please make sure that you’ll eat later and take your time with your food. Don’t be like Jongin right here with his fried chicken.”

Sehun reaches for the tissues nearby and cleans his hand before further scrolling on the comments, and he reads one that his eye catches, **_“will you only be doing muk bang?”_**

He ponders for a moment and thinks that maybe they can have the broadcast longer while they just lay down on the bed and talk.

“ _Muk Bang_ aside, we can still continue the broadcast and just talk and answer the questions you ask through the comments. Maybe we’ll do a weird dance or something, who knows if Jongin wants to do moshi moshi or Ppap dance.”

Jongin pauses eating, as he responds with a nod, “I can do moshi moshi and Ppap or even the three bear song with Sehun. Just tell us by the comments later, and we’ll look through it.”

“Wait, you want to do it with me?”

“We’re having a broadcast together, we might as well do things together. It’ll be fun to have you doing moshi moshi with me.”

Jongin takes away the rest of the chicken after having Sehun agreeing on doing moshi moshi together, his greasy hands fisting the air in victory. He reminds Sehun to wash his hands after him before he even thinks of laying down on the bed and Sehun complies to his command, not wanting to have a complaining Jongin in front of the fans.

Wanting to read through the comments without having more of his greasy hand staining his screen, Sehun leans forward and his eyes scrutinizing any comment that particularly perks his interest, and he sees one that reads, **_“is vivi obedient to jongin? and is jongin’s babies obedient to you?”_**

He waits until Jongin comes back a few minutes later, carrying a chair for him to sit beside Sehun’s and he mentions about the comment to him, “I’m curious if any of your dogs are obedient to me, Gomini. I know Vivi is particularly obedient to you aside from me.”

“Do you want to have an obedient game with them? Let’s go then, but don’t forget to wash your hands first, Oh Sehun.”

“Yes, mother, I’ll wash my hands. Talk with the fans while I’m away.”

Jongin smacks his shoulders out of his bursting laughter, and he sits himself on the chair he just brought in, reading through the comments that perhaps he can find a few questions he can answer. A comment says, **_“have you always been this caring to sehun?”_**

The first response Jongin could make is a laugh, shaking his head at such a simple question and he thought he’s obvious enough to the public he does care for Sehun but maybe his subtleness and lowkey—as to how he hears other members and the trend says—isn’t enough to show it.

He thinks if the fans’ question is even a question for himself because caring for Sehun is so natural to him and he always gets by with both of them caring for each other in their long lasting friendship. He knows he can rely on and trust Sehun and vice versa even if they don’t show it to the public.

He sighs, trying to enunciate clearly of how he had _always_ cared for Sehun without giving out too much, but somehow deep down in his heart, he needs to tell his fans about their friendship and how he doesn’t take it lightly. 

“I feel like I need to explain about Sehun and me to all of you since I’ve noticed lately that Sehunnie had been feeling bothered from our own fans fighting each other and hating on the other. Sehun’s fans hating on me and my fans hating on him.”

Jongin sucks in a deep breath, his mind starts constructing what he’s saying, and he hopes his mouth keeps up with it. 

“Yes, without any hesitance, Sehun is one of the people I care about the most. Our interaction may not be as much as other members are but we know deep down inside that we’re closest to each other. I feel the foundation of a strong relationship isn’t about interacting a lot in front of you guys, but just simply being there for each other for when we’re in our happiest or saddest moments in our life.”

Jongin doesn’t realize that Sehun had been eavesdropping by the door, stunned in his stance as he hears Jongin continue explaining about their friendship on a live broadcast. 

“Sehunnie and I had been there for each other for both when we’re happy and sad, and that’s what makes him precious and closest to my heart. The boundaries between us are long gone since I can see right through him and so does he, and as you all might have known already, Sehun guards his feelings too well, and I’m glad I’m one where he can tear down his guard. So yes, I had always been this caring for Sehunnie, and I had never stopped. I hope both of our fans will stop fighting and hating on either of us because it truly breaks Sehun’s heart and even though I’ll stay by him, I’d much rather see him smiling.”

_And that truly was the moment I feel convinced with all my might that I, Oh Sehun, had fallen in love with Kim Jongin._

When he thinks Jongin is done explaining, Sehun walks in cautiously, not wanting to surprise Jongin or even make Jongin suspicious of him listening to the explanation that whole time.

He speaks up against the suddenly quiet room, acting nonchalant, “Hey, Kim Kai, are you ready for the dog obedient game?”

_Did my voice waver a bit there? Oh no._

Jongin looks back smiling as if he’s been expecting him, and Sehun feels the slight horror on his face that maybe Jongin knows he’s been eavesdropping. He sees Jongin shrugging before standing up, “Bring it on. We should do rock, paper, scissors and the one who loses gets to start first.”

In the first attempt, they both put out rocks and are in equal, so they go on with their second attempt. Jongin puts out paper and Sehun puts out scissors, which leads to Sehun’s victory and Jongin sighing in his defeat.

Before Jongin starts, Sehun motions to wait for him to take the phone and show the fans the obedient game. He explains briefly about Jongin going first, “Kim Kai lost the rock, paper, scissors to me so he’s going first with the dog obedient game and he’ll be having Vivi, in which I think he’s in the living room.”

Jongin calls out Vivi’s name and just as Sehun expected, Vivi comes in the room, and it almost looks like Vivi is skipping, and _that_ has never happened to anyone calling Vivi except Sehun, the owner himself. Sehun looks down to Vivi surprised that he only sniffs his feet before walking ahead to Jongin.

Vivi stops right in front of Jongin, his head looking up at Jongin expectantly. Sehun stares at the encounter ghastly in the possibility of Vivi being more obedient to Jongin than himself. 

Jongin crouches down, and he caresses Vivi and Vivi nuzzles his nose to Jongin’s hand. Then he starts ordering Vivi to do the basic manners for dogs. 

“Sit, Shake hands, Lay down, Lay back, Stand up, Stay.”

Vivi complies to Jongin surprisingly well without having Jongin repeating his command at all. He stares in disbelief at Vivi, and throughout Vivi’s obedience test with Jongin, he could only mutter “wow” a few times, earning comments from the fans laughing at his continuous “wow”s.

Jongin crouches down and takes Vivi in his arms. Now it’s Sehun’s turn, and he doesn’t quite know which of Jongin’s dogs is most obedient to him. He bluntly asks Jongin about it as he passes the phone to him. 

“Hey, can you choose which of your dog that in your eyes, is most obedient to me?”

“I think Monggu is pretty compliant with you, try calling him here.”

Sehun calls out Monggu’s name and earns no response, so he calls Monggu again, and it takes a few seconds longer for him to walk into the room finally. But then Monggu passes by Sehun and stops in front of Jongin instead, earning a cute laugh from Jongin himself.

Jongin points to Sehun, and Monggu walks up to Sehun slowly and stops by his feet as he starts sniffing them. Sehun breathes in, hoping that Monggu copes well with his commands and he starts along the commands that Jongin had to Vivi.

To his surprise, Monggu is pretty obedient although there are a few times where he needs to repeat his command for Monggu to comply and that’s when he knows that he loses this game. He takes Monggu to his arms and Monggu is somewhat so calm in his arms and so does Vivi in Jongin’s arms.

And by the end of the game, Jongin looks at him expectantly as if waiting for Sehun to admit Jongin’s victory. He did lose the game, so he groans before he mutters, “And the winner of the obedient dog game is Jongin and Vivi! Congrats, I did well in making him obedient.”

“But Vivi is so obedient to me just now, so that means I also did well in teaching him basic manners and playing with him.”

“In the other hand I didn’t think Monggu would be that complying with me.”

“Monggu is pretty fond of you, and you play with Monggu more and long before compared to Jjangah and Jjanggu. Oh and Monggu is way cuter than Vivi”

Sehun gasps, offended and he elbows a laughing Jongin as they take their own seat still with Vivi and Monggu in their arms and Jongin puts Sehun’s phone to where Sehun first put it and makes sure it doesn’t fall and is at the right angle. 

He scrolls through the comments when he’s still leaning forward. He picks one of the comments that says, **_“how are your dogs so surprisingly obedient to the other?”_**

Jongin sees Vivi climbing to his chest, and he licks Jongin’s face, and Jongin coos at him, calming him down before he answers the question, “So we spent a lot of time together with our dogs. Whenever I visit Sehunnie, I bring my babies, and Sehun does the same too whenever he visits me, bringing Vivi along.”

“Oh and Gomini takes a big part in helping me take care Vivi when I first bought him. He also helped me teach Vivi the basic manners so of course, Vivi is as obedient to Gomini as he is to me.”

“Yes, Vivi is very smart and sweet to me too,” and Sehun sees in the corner of his eyes Jongin sneaking a kiss on Vivi and Sehun almost screamed as he calls Jongin out, his voice goes up a bit higher, “Kim Kai, what are you doing to _my_ baby? Who gives you the permission to kiss Vivi? No one and did I? No, I didn’t.”

Jongin has a goofy grin on his lips. It’s always interesting to see Sehun so possessive of Vivi and especially cute if Sehun frowns in jealousy at his affection to Vivi. 

“You have Monggu in your arms too, Sehunnie.”

“But I didn’t kiss Monggu, and you did!” _and there it is,_ Sehun’s frown etching on his lips.

“You kissed him earlier. Anyways, it’s my gift to Vivi for his obedience and Vivi is being too adorable.”

“Fine, whatever and Vivi is the cutest dog. I’m sparing you this time, but if you do it again, my hands won’t go soft on you,” Sehun threatens and tries to look like he’s actually threatening Jongin, but in Jongin’s eyes, he can only see a baby whining about Jongin taking his pet away from him.

In revenge, Sehun peppers Monggu kisses in front of Jongin, but he somewhat doesn’t get a whine from the gray haired boy, instead, he gets a sincere smile from Jongin, and it gets him blushing that he stops giving Monggu kisses.

As Jongin wanted, both of them does moshi moshi together, and at one point, Sehun nearly bumped his head with Jongin’s, and they crack up laughing. They continue the broadcast by laying down on the bed right after with both Vivi and Monggu, promising to answer the questions fans are having. 

Jongin reads one saying, **_“will you guys have any collab stages again? I love one and only!”_** He looks at Sehun questioningly, pretending to be clueless and Sehun looks back with an equally confused look.

“First of all, we’d like to thank you for your support on our _One and Only_ stage, it was a great collaboration with Sehunnie, but I also liked our performance for MAMA. We managed to pull it off even with a lack of practice and rehearsal.”

“I can’t wait to do more stages and projects with Kim Kai, but I don’t think we have any more stages together in the coming days. But look forward to it, we might or might not surprise you with a dance stage together,” Sehun winks to the camera, and Jongin shows a thumb up.

And now it’s Sehun’s turn to choose a question that says, **_“any future projects such as photo shoots or a subunit together? you match well even in modeling.”_** Sehun spares a few moments to remember if they do have a photoshoot together or if a magazine booked for them to model together.

“So far, I don’t think any magazine are booking us for a photo shoot together but I like doing photoshoots so it will be even more fun and energetic to have Kim Kai as well. For a subunit, we’ve been thinking about it, and we’ve noticed a lot of you are requesting that” he stops a while to stare at Jongin, and Jongin motions him to continue.

“Kim Kai is planning to have a solo album, but we would love to be in a subunit together, and we will work well together, we always do. I will need to practice harder on my rapping and singing so I can be up to par with Kim Kai.”

“We can practice together for our vocals, and we’ll have a lot of dance practices together if we were to have a subunit planned out, but so far, it’s only an idea. We need to discuss it with Lee Sooman, so look forward, to it, and if it does happen, please support us!”

They spend most of the broadcast answering questions that fans are asking and there’s one part where a fan requested them to go through a _“try not to smile challenge”_ in which it’s their first time hearing such challenge.

They open Youtube in Jongin’s phone and type in the keyword to see lots of videos with that title. They both agree on watching the video with the most views and Jongin whispers, “Okay, let’s start and don’t smile at all, Sehunnie, or you will lose.”

It turns out, mostly the videos includes videos of dogs and animals being cute which renders them triggered and find the challenge too hard. Dogs had been both Sehun’s and Jongin’s weakness. 

Throughout the challenge, Jongin covers his mouth, and his eyes are half closed as he lays down on Sehun’s lap. Sehun, most of the time, can only squeeze Jongin’s arms when he feels himself losing it and tries his best to put on the biggest frown ever.

They both always loses by the end of each video, but they continue with the challenge until the end. The first remark Jongin could muster when the video finishes are, “That was the hardest and most painful challenge I’ve ever done in my life.”

“Agreed, I can’t not smile at dogs or animals being cute in general. We practically have our dogs right here with us on the bed. You’re all torturing us, and I can’t believe our fans did this to us.”

Moving on, they find themselves cracking a lot of jokes but mostly, Sehun is the one joking, and Jongin is the one laughing. Sehun has to pause momentarily to laugh with Jongin because honestly, Jongin’s laugh is contagious and had slowly crept up into his number one spot on the list of little things he likes most from Jongin.

Somehow Sehun gradually shifts more to cracking pick up lines than jokes, and he’s currently on to one that he hopes will make Jongin laugh or smile, “Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you.”

And Jongin cackles on the bed, covering his face—and reddening cheeks—with a pillow. Sehun joins him laughing, his hands instinctively coming up to hold Jongin’s hand. _There it is, Jongin’s laugh, prettiest to see and most beautiful to hear. I don’t mind listening to his laugh until the end of my life._

Jongin decides to lay down on the bed with the pillow still over his face, while Sehun checks the clock shown on his phone and it reads **7:30 PM.** He had just spent almost two hours of live broadcast with the fans, not including the V Live they did earlier with their dogs.

Feeling slightly light-headed—maybe from eating too much food, both ramen and fried chicken—Sehun lays down beside Jongin before he scoots closer and rests his head in the crook of Jongin’s neck.

He sighs in content, somewhat feeling so comfortable laying beside Jongin that it feels like _home._ Sehun closes his eyes as he starts talking about the still ongoing broadcast, “It’s 7:45 PM already and I’m feeling sleepy probably from having too much food earlier. The question is, how is Jongin who almost finishes the rest of the fried chicken is still wide awake and playing with his phone?”

The said boy doesn’t even glance away from his phone screen and only nods to the camera. To Sehun’s curiosity, he cranes his neck to peek at what’s on the screen, and he’s not surprised when he sees manga.

“So Kim Kai, here, is reading manga even though I don’t know which manga and he’s looking very serious reading it right now. Look at him.”

Sehun brings his phone above Jongin, and his other free hand starts poking on Jongin’s jawline continuously but Jongin stays still, his hand is only moving to push away Sehun’s finger. His attempt to smack Sehun’s finger is useless as he just gives up and lets Sehun do whatever he pleases.

It soon changes into Sehun poking his finger to Jongin’s cheeks until Jongin starts finding it annoying. His brows contort as he tries focusing on the manga he’s reading but he fails to do so because of Sehun’s nonstop finger poking on his cheeks. 

Honestly, Jongin finds it cute that Sehun sometimes clings to him and tries in all possible ways to have Jongin’s attention to him. But to a few exceptions, when he pokes at him continuously to both get his attention and annoy him, Jongin thinks it leans more to annoying him.

Meanwhile, Sehun having fun in his own playful teases turns his gaze towards Jongin and his nose brushes softly with Jongin’s jawline. He’s an inch away from kissing the sharp jawline Jongin has, and he always has this urge to kiss every feature in Jongin’s face to marvel how beautiful he is and to let him know he’s beautiful and loved.

The annoyance is finally taking a toll on Jongin, and he lets out a loud groan as he puts down his phone, unable to focus reading his manga at all. Sehun wants to remind Jongin that they’re still on the live broadcast but he’s still tranced by Jongin’s little burst of anger.

Jongin speaks in tone dangerously low, and it laces with pure annoyance and frustration, “Oh Sehun, you better stop or I’ll—,“ and suddenly, he turns his head to Sehun, forgetting that Sehun is also facing to him. 

His sentence is cut short when he feels something soft on his lips, and it takes him a second late to realize that there’s another pair of lips on his, _Sehun’s lips._ His eyes widen in surprise, and the younger boy is staring back at him, he looks equally surprised at him.

Their lips meet in a light peck, and it’s the softest and innocent kiss that Sehun has ever had, and he loves how it feels so right but yet also embarrassing because they’re still in a live broadcast.

_Shit, the live broadcast is still going on!!_

As much as he loves having Jongin’s lips on his, to Sehun’s dismay, he pulls back abruptly, almost roughly even as he pushes Jongin away and he sits up on the bed. But Jongin stays still on the bed, not moving an inch, still processing if what just happened really happened. 

His face must’ve looked so flustered, and his whole face is turning a redder shade by now, but he needs to end the broadcast, “So, the live broadcast of Sehun and Jongin finally ends! I hope all of you have a good sleep later and we love you, we’ll see you soon!”

Sehun presses the end button, his eyes catching a glimpse of a comment saying, **_“WHOA SEKAI KISSING??? IS THIS A DREAM?”_** He puts his phone away, and his hands come up to palm his face because _I’m asking myself too if that was a dream, my first kiss with Jongin went on in a live broadcast with fans…_

Silence evades in the room, and there’s only a vague noise of their dogs barking in the living room. Neither of them moves nor even tries to break the silence as they’re taking in on what just happened. 

What seems like an hour passes by, Jongin’s soft voice cuts the silence in the air, although it almost sounds like a whisper, “We really need to talk, Sehunnie.”

Sehun replies in an equally soft whisper, “I know we have to.”

“Stay for the night?”

“Sure, I don’t plan on going back anyways.”

The weather had probably gotten worse and having what just happened with their first kiss earlier. It is the best idea to stay in with Jongin for the night. 

There’s this bubbly feeling inside of him, and his heart starts pounding faster at the thought of how this night will be different than any other nights he had spent with Jongin.

_This is definitely going to be a long night…_

**Author's Note:**

> This was on impulse because I’ve always wanted sekai to do a v app together with their dogs. I have this headcanon that their dogs are obedient and complying to the other. Also shoutout to saje, my sekai hoemate, you keep showing up in my fic shoutouts persistently lmao but hey, we discuss sekai headcanons every time and we twin a lot <3


End file.
